


Miracle

by magequisition



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, pregnancy announcement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4294947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magequisition/pseuds/magequisition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Alistair returns home after going to see Hawke in Kirkwall. His queen has some news for him, and Alistair can't tell if he's going to like what he hears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miracle

                “You’re home!”

                Alistair grinned and braced himself for the familiar weight that thumped against his back. Arms circled his waist and he twined his fingers in between the ones clutching his stomach. He wiggled free after a moment, turning to take Ella into his arms for a proper hug. He bent down to kiss her briefly.

                “Wow, it’s almost as if you missed me or something, love,” he said.

                Ella glared at him. “Of course I did. How was Kirkwall? Did you get your meeting with the Champion?” she looked over his shoulder to where Teagan was standing behind him. “Did he behave himself?”

                Teagan chuckled. “No more than usual, your majesty,” he said.

                “Good, though I really do wish you’d just call me Ella,” she laughed.

                “Kirkwall was _fine,_ thanks,” Alistair said loudly. “Though I could have done without the Knight-Commander finding out about my visit. Maker, I’m glad I’m not a Templar anymore.”

                “You weren’t a Templar in Kirkwall anyway, Alistair,” Ella said. Her grip on his waist loosened.  “I’m sorry Teagan, I know this is terribly rude, but do you mind if I abscond with my husband? I’ve got something fairly urgent I need to show him that came up while you were away.”

                “Of course. The trip was uneventful, there’s not much to report. It’s late anyway. I want to leave for Redcliffe early in the morning, if that’s all right with you both, so I’d best get some rest anyway.”

                Ella nodded. “Rest well. We’ll see you before you leave in the morning.” She stepped back from Alistair and took his hand, leading him towards their quarters.

                “Is everything all right, my dear?” he asked. “You seem distracted, though you put on a good show for my uncle back there.”

                Ella stopped and wrapped her arms around Alistair’s neck. “I missed you,” she said, brushing her lips against his cheek.

                “And I you, love, but that doesn’t answer my question.”

                “I’m all right. But I’ve got something to show you.”

                Alistair cocked an eyebrow but followed Ella as she turned to continue down the corridor. When they got to their quarters, Ella paused for a minute and took a breath before pushing the door open and stepping inside. Closing the door behind her, she gestured at the bed.

               “Would you sit?” she asked.

               “This…is not going to end well, is it? Conversations asking me to sit down never end well,” Alistair said slowly, moving towards the bed and perching on the edge of it. Ella crouched in front of the chest beside the door. Alistair could hear her moving things around, and then the chest thumped closed and she stood. She walked towards him with a small brown object in her hands, handing it to him when she sat beside him. Alistair turned the small plush toy, covered in some type of soft fabric, over in his hands.

               “A mabari? Don’t get me wrong, Ella, I…like your dog, but…”

               “It’s not for you, Alistair,” she said. He was still staring at the toy, but he could practically hear her eyes rolling.

               “Then what is this about, Ella?” he asked.

               “It’s a gift…for someone who’s not here yet,” Ella said slowly. Alistair heard her voice shake and dropped the toy to the floor.

               “Ella, what are you saying?” he asked slowly, trying to control the fluttering in his stomach.

               “I went to a healer the day after you left,” she said slowly. “Alistair…” her hands drifted to her stomach.

                Alistair’s face broke into a grin and he leapt sideways to tackle his wife to the bed, taking care not to land on her. “You’re joking.”

               “I wouldn’t. Not about this. I know you were worried, with us both being wardens, but it’s true. You’ve got your heir, Alistair. You’re going to be a father.”

               Alistair lifted himself up to rest his head on one hand and stared at her for a moment, swallowing hard against the tears that threatened to poke at his eyes. “To the void with having an heir, Ella, I don’t care about that – but to think…” he rest his hand on her stomach. “Thank you,” he said.

               Ella reached up and pulled him down in a kiss.


End file.
